fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Flame Dragon Mode
Shadow Flame Dragon Mode (影炎竜モード, Eienryū Mōdo) is a Dragon Slayer ability. Description Shadow Flame Dragon Mode is an ability gained by a Shadow Dragon Slayer after meeting certain conditions. After eating flames and having the shadow and flames in their body fuse together, the user gains the ability to use their Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with . This ability combines the destructive element of fire and the concealment of shadows, both burning and concealing the the target. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power. Using this ability has been described as similar to using , however it is not as strong as that state. Despite it being a momentary use, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. Even in this mode, the user still has a high level of adaptability, which is contributed due to the user already knowing Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Another known feat, is that when they travel in shadows, their flames are seen to take a similar appearance, and leave burn marks wherever they go. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. So far, Tsukiko is the only known user of this Dragon Slayer ability. Spells Shadow Flame Dragon's Roar (影炎竜の咆哮, Eienryū no Hōkō): An alternate, flame-enhanced form of Shadow Dragon's Roar. When usng this attack, the user quickly gathers and releases a large amount of flames and shadows from their mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that is capable of destroying a certain area, like making a massive hole in the Devil's Abode Guild. It can travel large distances, and if fired from above, it can generate a massive firey dark explosion, forming a crater. This spell however uses a lot of magic power, and heavily strains the user in the process. Shadow Flame Dragon's Strike (影炎竜のストライク, Eienryū no Sutoraiku): An alternate version of Shadow Dragon's Strike. After being empowered by fire, instead of engulfing their body in just shadows, the user generates both shadows and flames all over their body, and charges in on their target, delivering several claw strikes, that leave burns marks due to the flames, while the shadow, who also is seen to be engulf in the shadow of flames, strikes the target following the users attack, and uses the same attack on said target's shadow, inflicting much more damage. Shadow Flame Dragon's Eruption: The user generates shadows around themselves, before moving the shadows towards the targets location, and releases a massive amount of energy as soon as the shadows reach said target. Once such energy is released, an explosion is generated beneath the target's feet, sending flying in any direction, causing massive damage to the surrounding the area, and can cause heavy burns on the target if he or she was in the path of the explosion. Shadow Flame Dragon's Blade (影炎龍ブレード, Eienryū no Burēdo): An alternate version of Shadow Dragon's Blade. The user generates a massive blade made entirely of shadow and flames, and uses the weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated on Crystal, the Ice God Slayer, where she was severely injured, but managed to survive. Advanced Spells Impending Darkness: Shadow Flame Strike (影フレイムストライク, Kage Fureimu Sutoraiku): A alternate, flame enhanced and more powerful version of Shadow Strike. The user engulfs one hand in flames, and the other in shadows. Then, by swinging their arms around, the user generates a massive destructive vortex of both flames and shadows, which swallows up all nearby shadows, which greatly damages the opponent, pushing them away with tremendous force. This spell was powerful enough in defeating Fang, a member of The Four, one of Yakunan's most powerful band of dark mages, and severely damaged Akuma. Trivia *Permission for this was granted by The Eleventh Doctor and DamonDraco. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Abilities